


ain't fragile

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Age Reversal, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hunting is still a thing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, SPN Kink Meme, Sam is 22, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester, dean is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: No underage. Sam is simply the toppy older brother. Any kind of setting (canon, abo, bdsm au, etc.) is fine, just would like to see how it plays out if Sam had been in charge of Dean's wellbeing from the beginning.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/146328.html?thread=46160280#t46160280
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 130
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	ain't fragile

Sam could feel his eye twitch as annoyance seeped through him, his lips curled, his ‘bitch’ face making its way to the forefront, as _Dean_ liked to call it. He watched as Dean stormed into the witch’s house with a sawed off shotgun and a shit eating grin. Sam told his brother to stay in the motherfucking car, that sure Dean was 18 years old now but it was a witch and Dean had never faced off against a witch before but Sam had, Sam faced a witch last year with Dad. And Dean was definitely not Dad. Dean probably didn’t have any witch killing bullets. He probably didn’t even know there was such a thing.

Sam stomped over to his little brother who was minutes away from getting himself ganked, and hauled him back. He could hear Dean sputter, disbelieving, “What the hell, Sam! I was gonna gank the witch. Let me gank the damn witch!”

Sam snorted before taking told of the gun in Dean’s loose grip. With all his strength, he pulled it easily from Dean. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean demanded.

“Do you even know how to kill a witch, Dean?” Sam snapped, slamming a hand on the window of the impala, right next to Dean’s face. Dean flinched, though Sam could see his hands curl into fists. He was still pissed off.

“Yeah! I do! I have witch killing bullets in there,” Dean looked smug for a moment when Sam blinked in surprise. “See? You’re not the only one who can research!”

“Whatever, dude. Doesn’t matter. You’re still not going in there,” Sam said, the shock wearing off quickly.

Dean glared up at him. “Dude! I can handle myself.”

“You’ve never fought against a witch before,” Sam argued. He hated how defiant Dean could be when he wanted to do something. “And you didn’t even wait for me. You tried to go in with no backup.”

“Well, duh, Sammy. If I waited, you would’ve told me to go back to the car,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam said, narrowing his eyes. Dean was being such a brat. “Why are you being so difficult?”

“Why are you?” Dean shot back. “I’ve been hunting with you and Dad since I was 10. I think I can hunt a damn witch with you. C’mon. Let’s go hunt the witch already. We’ve got the witch killing bullets.” He looked pointedly at the shotgun still in Sam’s hands.

Sam raised an eyebrow, already hatching a plan to distract his brother. “You really think you can handle a witch, huh, Dean?” He was getting really tired of how bratty Dean was acting. He dropped the gun at their feet, and slammed his other hand on the other side of Dean’s head. He watched as Dean stared at him for a moment, mouth opening to say something but then thinking better of it. Sam smirked and leaned into Dean’s personal space. “You can’t even handle your own brother, Dean. What makes you think you can handle a witch?”

That got a reaction. Dean narrowed his eyes, taking the challenge for what it was. “You think I can’t handle you?” Dean demanded.

Sam licked his lips, as he watched Dean’s pouty lips move. They were distracting. “I think you don’t take orders very well and for us to kill the witch and get out alive, you’re going to have to follow my lead,” Sam answered easily.

“You’re on,” Dean said quickly.

“Ok. Show me then,” Sam said. He didn’t wait for Dean to respond before grabbing the back of his head and pulling Dean into a rough kiss. The kiss was hot and desperate and Dean opened his mouth to let Sam’s demanding tongue explore. Sam pulled back after a moment to see the flush on Dean’s face. It made his freckles stand out like stars in the night sky. It was achingly beautiful.

“Are we having sex here?” Dean asked bluntly. He wasn’t one to sugarcoat things if he didn’t have to.

Sam just looked at him with a smirk. “What do you think? You still want to gank that witch, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said, huffing in annoyance. He began to strip his shirt and jacket.

Sam did the same. There was something oddly kinky about having sex out in the open like this. Especially with your brother. Sam was unzipping his jeans when he paused and looked up to watch Dean. Dean was untying his boots one by one before tossing them to the side. He seemed to notice Sam’s eyes because he stopped suddenly and looked up, his face still flushed.

“What?” he demanded.

Sam shook his head in amusement before going back to pulling off his pants and underwear. “Nothing. It’s just...have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yeah. Every damn day,” Dean grumbled.

“Well, good. Let me remind you again. I love you, Dean,” Sam chirped. He looked back up to see Dean stare at him, completely, gloriously naked.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get sappy on me now, Sam. I love you too,” Dean mumbled. He tried not to let the words affect him but the blush on his face deepened and Sam just grinned in response. Dean cleared his throat after a moment. “So, uh, how do you want to do this?”

“Ever been fucked on the hood of the impala, Dean?” Sam asked slyly.

Dean blinked. “Uh, I don’t think so.” He paused briefly, then asked, “Ever fucked someone on the hood of the impala?”

“Maybe a couple times,” Sam said. He watched his brother’s eyes widen. Sam chuckled. “I’m joking, Dean. I haven’t even had sex with anyone besides you. Not even when I went to college.”

“Really?” Dean asked, looking at him suspiciously. “Not even once?”

“Not even once,” Sam confirmed. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the hood of the impala. “Seriously, man. You kind of ruined me. Can’t really get you out of my head since the first time we had sex,” Sam said. He bent Dean over the hood, one of his hands coming to rest on Dean’s ass. “Got any lube?”

“Jeans,” Dean answered.

Sam went to get it and twisted the cap off. He lubed his index finger and went back to Dean who stayed where he was. Dean looked back at him with lust filled eyes. “I’m gonna finger you open, Dean. Get you ready. Ok?” Sam could feel his arousal stir his dick as Dean nodded. He pushed his finger in and heard Dean gasp quietly.

Sam quickened his pace after a few thrusts and then added another finger. After a little bit, he pulled them both out and lubed his hard dick up. “Ok. This might hurt a little, but you can take it, can’t you, Dean?” Sam whispered into his ear.

Dean nodded even as his thighs quivered with anticipation. “Yes, sir.”

Sam grinned at the response and slapped his brother’s ass playfully. “Good boy.” He pushed his dick in slowly, reveling in Dean’s gasp, his thighs shaking now, his hole clenching around the intrusion. It was heavenly. He grabbed his brother’s hair and pulled his head back as he pushed all the way in. Dean whined, caught between pleasure and pain.

Maybe Dean could follow orders after all. Like a good little soldier. Sam continued to fuck his brother over the hood of the impala. Dean was gasping and moaning under him, but otherwise he hadn’t moved once, just taking everything Sam was giving him.

It was impressive actually.

Sam might let Dean gank the witch with him after all.

Maybe. 

**THE END**


End file.
